


【罗班】你的秘密

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Musical, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M, M/M, 提朱, 法罗朱 - Freeform, 罗班
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Relationships: Romeo/Benvolio, Tybalt/Juliette
Kudos: 2





	【罗班】你的秘密

班伏里奥有一个小秘密。

他喜欢女人，他和蒙太古地盘上的姑娘们约会、同床共枕，甚至偶尔还能与卡普莱家的姐姐春宵一度。他是蒙太古唯一的金发王子，在维罗纳一晌贪欢的世界里，他是你所能拥有的最温柔的床上情人。但与这个表象不符的是，没有人知道他在床上最隐秘的癖好，他也绝不打算分享给任何人知晓。

“兄弟之间没有秘密！”他的两位最好的兄弟之一、茂丘西奥抖着他的辫子这样说道。这话对茂丘西奥来说可一点儿不错，他正身体力行地实践着其中精髓，乐此不疲地对班伏里奥和罗密欧分享他与姑娘们上床时的种种情趣——当然，姑娘的隐私被巧妙地保护起来，事实上，他只是极具趣味精神地对自己的兴奋点喋喋不休，详细到他身上的明确部位，试图从心得交流中开发出新的极乐疆土。

班伏里奥捂住了脑袋。

而他的另一位最好的兄弟、也是他血缘意义上的兄弟罗密欧，完全没有对茂丘西奥进行阻止的意思，在茂丘西奥把脑袋转向自己的时候竟也一脸期期艾艾的好奇，好像他本身还不够让班伏里奥心脏软化似的。“表哥。”罗密欧靠过来这样叫他，搭上他的肩，使出小时候央求他办事的惯常招数。

班伏里奥落荒而逃。

“他怎么啦？”罗密欧表情呆滞。

茂丘西奥精明十足，老神在在。“爱情使人心地蒙昧。”

罗密欧怔愣了半晌，半天一动不动。“他爱上谁啦？”

而很不幸（也很幸运），这就是班伏里奥秘密的起因。是他伤感的源泉，和隐秘与苦涩的甘甜。他是他爱着的人的表哥。他永远不会拿这层关系来冒险；相对地，只要他控制得当，他就可以一直以表哥的身份陪在他身边。

罗密欧会需要的，他是蒙太古的少爷，他将来会继承家业，他会需要人帮忙打理，而班伏里奥擅长这个；他会娶妻生子，而班伏里奥可以陪着他走进教堂，可以帮他照看孩子。哦，罗密欧的孩子，会有着和他一模一样的眼睛，哦，罗密欧的眼睛，是溪水浸着暖阳。

他可以一辈子拥有罗密欧的友谊。

他坐在河边陷入自己的世界，在甜美与酸涩的想象中出神，直到被一双手小心翼翼地触碰。

“你还好吗？”罗密欧半蹲在他身边。

班伏里奥喜欢女人，喜欢男人，喜欢跳舞。班伏里奥爱罗密欧。

“我很好。”于是班伏里奥这样说。

不，我一点也不好。我的兄弟，你出现在我每日的梦里。我一点也不好。

但这并不是班伏里奥当前所面对的最严峻的问题。不敢言说的爱情可以吞入五脏六腑，不见天日，可身体的反应永远是最诚实的出卖。他的秘密——他在床上的不可告人的秘密，他身体的活性剂，已经严重影响到了他的精神状态。几个月前的罗密欧在他的生日舞会上郑重又亲昵的一声“表哥”惊涛骇浪一般闯进他的梦境，醒来后他下身湿黏一片。他被惊慌与羞耻双重夹击，借宿醉的名义躲在房间里一整天没有出门，蜷缩在被子里没出息地掉了眼泪。

从那之后，尽管这极为偶尔，罗密欧每次用表哥来叫他的时候，他的夜晚就超出他的掌控。煎熬的睡眠，旖旎的幻想，羞愧的自责，无望的心酸。夜晚一塌糊涂，第二日白天罗密欧对他黑眼圈的关切又使他无地自容。

班伏里奥逃到同样买醉的一夜情人身边。他们头对头痛饮，不指名地互诉衷肠，鸡同鸭讲。看啊，世间为爱伤神的人是这般多。最后他们喝到床上，在彼此的假想中以求慰藉，班伏里奥闭起眼睛，虚构的意境像水面的浮冰飘荡，对方的喘息声被体贴又多事的大脑善解人意地加工，变成一声“表哥”在耳边若隐若现。

班伏里奥硬得乱七八糟。

他很清楚这种事有了第一次，就会有第九十九次。并且他也坚持不到那个时候。在大约第十次之后，他就在这份折磨与难耐中一败涂地，怀着一种自暴自弃逃进了卡普莱的地盘。

“你找朱丽叶和提伯尔特？”米莎叉着胳膊上下打量着他，那是一种掂量斤两的目光。“你是在蒙太古过得太舒服，想来挨一顿打吗？”

班伏里奥垂头丧气，有苦难言。

“我想看看他们表兄妹是怎么相处的。”最终他可怜兮兮地这样说道。

可是他并没有得到什么参考价值的意见。

“我和提伯尔特吗？”明艳如火一般的朱丽叶绽开一个笑，她是多么纯粹又勇敢的天使啊。“我和表哥明年开春会举行婚礼，你会来吗？你们都来，好不好？”

班伏里奥惊羡交加，愣在当场。

“你问我这个做什么？”提伯尔特的大蓝眼珠子瞪得班伏里奥一个哆嗦，幽深眼窝里的黑洞仿佛能把他盯穿，但天生的垮眉又让他显得委委屈屈。“离朱丽叶远一点，找你自己的表弟去！”

班伏里奥也委屈了起来。

然而在维罗纳，你很难指望一件事情不在年轻人中间流传开来。班伏里奥去拜访卡普莱兄妹的事情很快传进了蒙太古们的耳朵里。在一个傍晚，在班伏里奥忧伤地望着集市远处那对红色的兄妹挽着手臂的背影时，罗密欧不知道什么时候出现在他的身旁。

班伏里奥吓了一跳，受惊似地后退了一步。

但是罗密欧又迈到他身前。罗密欧拉住他的胳膊，班伏里奥有气无力地挣扎了一下，可这回罗密欧似乎打定主意不放他走。

“你也希望我们像他们两个一样，是不是？”罗密欧这样问。

班伏里奥睁大了眼睛。他迫使自己不去思考罗密欧话音里的期待，他害怕并且极有理由相信这只是他的错觉。

可是罗密欧竟然在他的犹豫中不安了起来。

“班伏里奥！我的好兄弟，我的表哥，”罗密欧恳切的声音要把班伏里奥灼烫，“对我说实话吧！我想听，我想要知道。”

班伏里奥不知道还能做什么，除了缴械投降。他不知道还能逃到哪儿去。“是的，罗密欧，是的。”他苦涩地说，“可这是我自己的事情，我只请求你万万不必出于好心……”

但他的话没能说完。罗密欧在他说完前半句的时候就扑了上来。他的表弟把头埋在他的颈间蹭来蹭去，满脸笑得止不住，连带着肩膀都在颤动。

“太好啦，太好啦。表哥，表哥。”罗密欧翻来覆去地重复，不停地这样叫他，好像这是什么天底下最令人高兴的事。班伏里奥从不敢置信的愣神中缓慢复苏，心脏重新开始跳动，震得耳膜轰响。

但他仍在这个轰隆隆的声音中捕捉到了什么。

“表哥，我的好表哥，今晚来我的房间好不好？”罗密欧摇晃着他的手。

而班伏里奥觉得他现在就需要一间房间。

现在，立刻。他说真的。

  
Fin.


End file.
